Pokemon Reset Bloodlines: Dakim Gaiden
by Shadow Ninja Koopa
Summary: Part of the Pokemon Reset Bloodlines Universe. Power was all that mattered in Orre, so why were there only weaklings? Where was that fight to end all others? What was Dakim missing? [Knowledge of the main story is not required but is slightly recommended]


**Pokemon Reset Bloodlines: Dakim Gaiden**

 **Disclaimer: Game Freak and Nintendo own Pokemon. Crossoverpairinglover gave his permission for this piece.**

Power.

In Orre, power was all that mattered. The harsh, arid landscape would destroy all the unworthy who tried to make a name for themselves. The people of the region would devour those from other regions who tried to make a name of them selves. As for the wild Pokemon…

Very few species still exist in the wilds of the land. Many left years ago due to lack of food or water. Others were killed and became food for the Mandibuzz that slowly began to pop up. The rest hid in caves, under rocks or by the rare oasis, unwilling to leave unless they knew food was near.

Those born in such a wasteland understood the need for power more than anyone. Be it wits, strength, cunning or wealth, those without it would soon find themselves lost in the desert with their bones slowly picked clean by the Mandibuzz who call the landscape home.

This is just a tale of one who dared to call Orre home.

 _-line break-_

"And there goes Rhyhorn! How will Lesar respond to the threat that is Dakim!?"

The roar of the crowd filled the cold air of the dark streets of Pyrite Town. Once more, another illegal Ante battle had begun. With only two officers working the bitter, steel streets, it was child's play to cause a distraction and then bust anyone who got caught later on.

Lesar took a step back in fear as he stared at the giant red head that was his foe. He just had to get cocky. He just had to mouth off to the man in the dumb white jumpsuit with the gaudy jewellery. He had no idea this was the man they called 'Burning Earth Dakim'.

"Daahahah! Did you really think you and your weaklings could mouth off to the great Dakim and get away with it?" The large man grinned as Lesar returned his Rhyhorn. By his side, a mighty Houndoom snarled in distaste as a Golem scowled. It seemed for them, a good battle would not show itself tonight.

Taking a deep breath, Lesar calmed himself before the intimidating opponents. "Grovyle, Mega Drain!" he shouted as the lizard like creature rushed forward, it's large head leaf glowing brighter as tendrils of energy sprouted.

"Golem, Protect!" Stepping forward, the beast of earth formed a dome of green energy around it. As the tendrils of Mega Drain struck, they wrapped themselves around the shield as they failed to suck life out of the beast.

"You truly are weak aren't you? Pathetic! Houndoom, Fire Blast!" Leaping onto the dome at his master's orders, the hound's mouth erupted in flames before spewing red-hot flames at Grovyle.

To the lizard, time seemed to slow down as the fire took shape into a symbol of old. If this were a show, perhaps a guitar would sound forth creating a slow and beautiful sound as the energy tendrils returned to Grovyle's leaf. Perhaps time would stop just before the flames swallowed him whole as a cliffhanger began.

But this was not a show. This was reality.

With a screech, Grovyle's body burned. Flames lit upon the leaves as burns began to form in response. The crowd screeched in excitement as their eyes glowed in morbid joy. This is what they had been awaiting. This is what they desired.

"Grovyle return!' Lesar urgently shouted as he held up his allies Pokeball. Red energy surrounded the burning creature and sent it safely into it's sphere. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Lesar looked down at the orb. And caused his second mistake for the night.

Within seconds, the teen found himself in the air, the massive arm of Dakim holding him by the crook of his blue shirt. "So," the man began, "What's my prize?"

"Y-your prize?" Lesar whispered. Anger formed in his captive's eyes as his Pokemon grinned nastily.

"That's right. This was an Ante Battle remember? What do I win?!" If there was anger in Dakim's eyes then fear filled Lesar's. as the boy was shaken like a ragdoll, a sphere fell from the pockets of his jeans. As the blue ball touched the ground, Houndoom leapt forward grabbing the item in his mouth and held it towards his master.

"Excellent Houndoom! Extra meat for you tonight!" At his master's praise, the dog grinned towards his ally as it shook in rage and annoyance. "A Great Ball huh? Well, I guess we can call this a good trade. I've wanted to make a new necklace out of the weaklings I beat and you just gave me a good chance." Dropping the scared lad onto the pavement below, the giant man stared. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get Lost!"

With that, Lesar bolted for the exit as the jeers and laughter followed behind him from the watching crowd. "And once again, Dakim proves himself victorious!" The commentator called out.

"So who's next!?" With that, the crowd fell silent as one by one they looked around. The joy in their eyes long gone as the fear of being Dakim's next punching bag grew. It was all fun and games until they were next.

"Pathetic! All of you!" the red head roared as he returned his Pokemon. _'This is pointless. Where is that fight? The fight that will drive me to my limits?'_

All around him were weaklings. Where was the challenge that awaited him? How was one meant to become even stronger if there was no one who could put up a fight? Was this the limit of a trainer from Orre? Did that mean he had to leave his homeland to even find someone stronger? The larger regions were filled with nothing but weaklings from what he had been told. They wouldn't even survive a day in Orre so how could they even match up to someone like him?

 _'I need more! I want another battle!'_

"I'll fight you."

The crowd split like it was a great sea as a man in a silver-grey getup walked towards the champion. "You are 'Burning Earth Dakim' correct?"

"So you've heard of me!" Walking towards the strangely dressed man, Dakim felt a pulse of excitement. Perhaps there was a good fight here after all. "And you are?"

"Call me Skrub. I've been following your exploits for awhile and I have to say, I'm impressed." Seeing the larger man grin in excitement, he continued. "I have been looking for someone like you for a while. Or to be more accurate, someone I work for is interested in your might.

"Really?" The pulse seemed to fade. "I'm not interested in bodyguard work." Perhaps he got excited over nothing... And what kind of stupid name was Skrub? Did his elders hate him or something?

"Don't worry, it's not that." The mysterious man corrected, just stopping the grin from dropping completely. "I'll just say it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. One that involves real battles."

Once more, the pulse seemed to flare up as Dakim's heart started to pound. Those words, the promise of a real battle. How they tempted him. How he desired what they offered. "Tell me more."

Skrub smirked. He had him now. "This is an Ante Battle zone correct? Where one bets it all on victory? While I can't exactly give away my Pokemon, I'll give you something even better than that. A true challenge, one connected to that opportunity."

"Deal!" Dakim shouted not even interested in hearing what he would lose, for he already knew the answer. This is what he wanted, a chance to fight someone even stronger. This is what his life was for. "Usual Orre rules fine?"

"Of course." Skrub's smirk grew in size, as it became a grin. "Whenever you are ready."

"Crush them, Flygon! Marshtomp!" Tossing two basic Pokeballs into the air, they opened up releasing the green antlion-like beast and it's amphibious partner.

"Someone likes his theatrics." Skrub mused to himself. "Well, when in Orre as they say. Go! Medicham! Graveler!" From his own spheres, the psychic martial artist and the pre-evolution of Golem were released.

"Challengers ready!?" The commentator called out, the screams and chants of the audience returning as yet another walked to his doom. "Begin!"

Unlike many regions, Orre prided itself on the double battle. The reason was lost but it was believed the first settlers had no other choice but to send two of their prized partners out instead of the usual one. Survival was the only way after all. That tradition was held even now in the days of thieves and crooks. One had to be careful of course.

"Challenger gets the first move." Dakim called out. "Show me what you've got!" His Flygon roared in unison as the Marshtomp glared at the foes who dared to face it. Didn't they know who they were dealing with? They were true warriors, not like the cowards that watched with bated breath. They knew what battle truly was.

"Then I must thank you." Skrub spoke softly, his voice going cold unlike the passion of the giant before him. "Medicham, Secret Power. Graveler, Brick Break." As one, the unlikely pair rushed towards their foe, Medicham's right leg glowing pink as energy surrounded it.

"Marshtomp, Protect!" Once more, a dome of energy surrounded one of Dakim's mons as the leg of Medicham connected.

And in one call, the battle changed.

"Flygon, Earthquake!" Dakim roared as the dragon slammed her tail down onto the cement. Within seconds, the ground cracked as a shockwave ran through the earth. Metal groaned as the spectators were swept off their feet. Screams of terror ignited the air as they rushed away from the battle.

Depending on the location, Earthquake, Fissure and Magnitude were considered semi-banned moves due to the amount of damage one could cause. And in a town like Pyrite that was built on cliffs and with steel...

The entry to the alleyway collapsed leaving rubble in it's wake as Dakim and Skrub were trapped. The only way out was to finish the battle.

Medicham, being the closest to the initial shockwave was sent flying backwards into Graveler. The pair were sent spiralling into a nearby building. With a crack, Medicham's back broke as a screech of pain was unleashed. The sudden attack and landing on top of her rocky partner did more damage to her then it was believed.

As one, the two fell from their place, Medicham being returned immediately due to the broken back it suffered. Graveler, was in no good shape either. Cracks ran along his surface as it struggled to stand. Only due to the ability Sturdy was it even fighting.

That pulse of excitement was long since gone. Dakim stared at the broken Graveler with nothing in his eyes. There was nothing to be gained from this. There was no charge of elation to be had. With a silent nod as a signal, Marshtomp strode forward slapped the defeated creature lightly.

The ground shook lightly as the beast fell and yet, it was silent. No one made a sound as Skrub recalled his mon. The two looked at each other as a low growl escaped the larger man's throat.

"What was that?" His eyes narrowed as his Pokemon moved out of the way, knowing their masters anger to be near uncontrollable. "That was less of a battle than the last!"

"Well you did use earthquake in a banned zone." Skrub supplied before falling silent as a heavy glare fell upon him.

"I did because I thought you could handle it! That was... Gwaaaah!" He screamed before slamming his fist into the earth. Small cracks formed around it as Skrub stared in silence.

 _'Could he be... One of them? No... We would have known if he was. He's just a regular human monster... And a man I would follow.'_ His power was exactly what was needed in their group, Skrub could see that. This man, no this monster was what the world needed.

The chaos this man could bring... It would be simply amazing.

"Dakim. As promised I'll tell you of one stronger than I. I can arrange a meeting if you wish." He fell silent once more as Dakim lifted himself up.

"Now why would I want that?" Dakim asked as he calmed himself down. "You made yourself out to be strong. I, the great Dakim have no time for weaklings." As he returned his party back to the balls, he turned away from the man.

"What if I were to assure you that he is an absolute monster in battle?" The brute paused as he looked back at the silver wearing man. "The man is undefeated, just like you. A battle between you two at full power... Pyrite would be nothing but dust."

"A monster?" At Skrub's nod, a devious grin formed on Dakim's face. "Tell me more."

- _line break-_

"I have been waiting for you, Burning Earth Dakim." Before Dakim was a wasteland in the middle of nowhere. Sand covered land as stone pillars rose from the earth. On one of these stood a man, a man who radiated power. His grey hair moved as if it had a mind of its own. It was like tentacles in a way.

"So your the one Skrub told me is a monster." Dakim said before grinning. He could feel that pulse of excitement once more as his heart banged against his chest. There was a pressure in the air, as if a desert storm was brewing. To Dakim, it only meant that a true battle was about to start. "I've been waiting for this."

"Have you now?" The man spoke as he climbed down the pillar. "I must admit, you have caught my interest as my young commander stated. Ah, I haven't introduced myself. I am Nascour."

His voice, if it was possible to be cold in the desert then his voice did the trick. It was like a seviper, cold and ready to strike at any moment. That coldness wrapped around Dakim as his blood raced.

"Yeah, your a monster alright." He whispered as he trembled. It was there, finally. That passion that he had been waiting for it was here. "I can't wait anymore!" He roared as he tossed two pokeballs. From them, his Golem and Marshtomp stood, awaiting their orders. "Show me what makes you so interesting! Make my blood burn!"

"Very passionate about battles. Yes, you would fit in nicely." Nascour mused to himself as he drew a single Ultra Ball from his strange purple getup. "I believe a trial will be suitable. For both of you..." From the ball, a large Metagross emerged. Hatred filled it's eyes as it bellowed, sand fleeing from its wake.

"One Pokemon? You insult me..." Dakim growled. "Golem, Earthquake! Marshtomp, Protect!" Raising its left foot, Golem released a shockwave, sand flying as the green dome protected her amphibious partner.

"Go." With a scream, the Metagross charged forward ignoring the shockwave that resounded up and down its body. Raising one claw, it slammed it into the mouth of Golem sending her flying.

"What!?" Dakim called out as his Golem slammed into the earth. It's eyes reduced to spirals as blood seemed to flow. With a quick recall, Dakim stared at the beast as it rampaged upon the dome of Marshtomp. Each blow served to shake the resolve of the small monster as it glared into the eyes of the abyss. "Houndoom, Sunny Day!"

With a flash, the hound emerged as it howled at the sun. Within seconds, it grew brighter as sweat fell down the faces of the men. Steam rose off the steel monster as it roared in slight agony as the heat grew. "Now Fire Blast!"

The symbol of old burst from the dog's fangs as it slammed into Metagross. Yet it only seemed to annoy it as Protect fell from Marshtomp. Sand seemed to swirl and dance before it slammed into Marshtomp who yelped before falling next to Houndoom. Scratches danced across his dry skin as it struggled to open his eyes.

"Invisible attacks? This just keeps getting better! Muddy Water! Fire Blast! Take out that damn Metagross!" With a howl and a slight nod, the two ran towards their foe. Dirty water rose from the feet of the injured water type as he rode it to his target. Beside him and quickly gaining speed, fire burned through the sky. And in an instant were destroyed.

With a flick of a metal wrist, the two attacks vanished as Marshtomp once more slammed onto the ground, Houndoom joining him. Across the desert, large gouges emerges as if formed by the wind.

"I want one..." Dakim muttered as he stared at the destruction the Metagross bought forth, his Pokemon safely returned. This was a battle. This was a true battle. This was what he wanted!

"Claydol, Flygon, Solarbeam! Solrock, Flash!" He could no longer hold back. No more playing by the rules. This thing deserved everything he could offer it. The large doll like creature and the dragon immediately spat out beams of light that glowed brightly across the land. The twin attacks struck the front legs of Metagross as Solrock drew closer.

"Flash?" Nascour questioned raising an eyebrow. The man before him would use one of the useless moves in the known world against a Metagross? Perhaps they had overestimated him. A sudden flash of light and a scream drew his attention back to the fight.

Metagross screeched as the sound of steel being ripped apart echoed through the land. Two large dents formed in its legs as it stumbled blindly due to the twin beams of light.

"How is this possible?" Nascour questioned lowly as another drop of perspiration dropped from his forehead. _'Ah I see. Metagross isn't used to the sun for one. Add in Sunny Day in the middle of a desert and you would have even more light to deal with. Combined with the Solar Beams and Metagross being unable to move its head... It's little wonder it didn't become blind earlier. Even without a drop in accuracy, very few Pokemon would stave off such a lucky combination.'_ From what the man could see, his weapon was weakening. Damage had been done that it couldn't ignore.

But it was all for naught. With a blind swing of its leg, Solrock was sent flying, crashing into the sand near Dakim. It's body cracked as it's eyes grew dim. The sand danced once more, becoming a maelstrom that sucked in Flygon and Claydol. They cried out in agony before being returned alongside their defeated partner.

"So you admit defeat?" Nascour asked as he looked at his Pokemon from the corner of his eye. _'Seems the weapon still needs some work... It was too slow. It requires more fine tuning.'_

"Defeat? Never heard of it!" Dakim roared as he leapt with incredible speed and strength at his mysterious foe. With a mighty crash, he slammed his fist into the gut of Nascour. Blood flew through the air as the man held his gut.

"I think you cracked a rib or two. Well done." Nascour admitted, before punching Dakim in the face. The man stumbled back at the surprising amount of power the lithe man had. Right into the path of the berserking Pokemon. With a surprised laugh, Dakim slammed a fist into Metagross causing a cry of pain before it too was returned.

"I must commend you. Not many have been able to harm my Metagross." Nascour admitted as he walked up to the giant of a man. "Skrub tells me you were looking for a battle. Did you find it?"

Dakim looked down at his hand, it shook. This was what he wanted. He watched many trainers fall into despair when they were defeated. Many of which were caused by him. But that wasn't here. It was pride. He finally found his battle. The one he so desired.

And he wanted more. His greed and gluttony demanded it. There was more to be had. And this man, this Nascour had it. That Metagross was a beast, an absolute monster in all cases of the word. What if he had even more of them? More of those beasts?

There was only one way to know.

"Daahahah! That was the fight I wanted! It was an absolute loss and yet I feel better! No better than that! And I'm not even finished yet! I want more! Master Nascour! Tell me you have more! More of those monsters! I want to fight them all!" A sinister grin emerged onto Nascour's face. So the man truly desired battle? Then it was a battle he would receive.

"Very well Dakim. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to our little group."

"Welcome to Cipher."

- **END-**

 **Author's Notes: Been a little while huh? My apologies. I have been unwell again. Sorry about that. I've been following Pokemon Reset Bloodlines for awhile now and within that time umming and ahhing about doing my own piece for it. Eventually I said screw it and we get the above.**

 **What else can be said here... Ah why Dakim and why as a battle maniac? From what we have seen from Pokemon Colosseum, Dakim held this sort of confidence to himself. This sort of warrior like poise. I always felt like he would be the kind of guy who would want a battle to end all battles. One to really let loose. He even states he only lost to Nascour and Wes after his second fight. That to me sounds like a guy who is getting bored of winning all the time from battling weaklings.**

 **The thing with Flash? Well I felt like the move gets enough dislike and thought, why not try to give it a chance. I actually forgot that Flash wouldn't work against Metagross but like Nascour admits in this piece it could work in the set up I showed. Admittedly I'm no scientist but with two beams of light, the sun bearing down on you, being unable to move your head to avoid the light and a Flash? Temporary blindness sounds like it would occur regardless of ability.**

 **The nickname Burning Earth is a nod to Dakim's battle style from the game. He prefers the old Protect Earthquake combo with a Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Fire move thrown in for good measure. I just thought it would be fitting.**

 **If Metagross seems stronger than usual, there is a reason for that. I was asked to scale up it's power so it was more like a Shadow Pokemon from XD. That made sense in my mind as the main universe this fic belongs to does have Ein and Lovrina working together this time around. A boost in power would be expected I belive.**

 **I guess the last thing is the mention of Mandibuzz in Orre. Yes, I know they say Pokemon left the region due to the conditions. I did a little research and found that if vultures such as the turkey vulture that Mandibuzz shares a few similarities with can live in Arizona that Orre is based off, why can't the fictional bird? Well, that and it seems likely to me that it could survive out there. It is carnivorous and anyone dumb enough to try and make it out there may end up as buzzard feed.**

 **I guess that's it. I had a bit of fun with this one. Maybe I'll try my hand at another one of time permits. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
